Jack Krauser
Jack Krauser "You maybe can prolong your life" "Is beyond that gate, but you need three insignias to open it" "Come on fight like a man" Historia thumb|left|282px|Jack KrauserKrauser fue enviado por Wesker a la Isla para infiltrarse en el culto religioso y tal parece, su mision no era robar Las Plagas. Se gano la confianza de Saddler al secuestrar a la hija del Presidente Ashley Graham, se infecto con Las Plagas lo cual lo hizo aun mas poderoso y podia transformar su brazo en una afilada "cuchilla". Tambien trabajo, supuestamente, con Ada Wong ya que los dos habian sido enviados por Wesker con Saddler y Krauser no confiaba mucho en Ada, ya que le advirtio y dijo que si se pasaba de lista la mataria. El primer encuentro de Krauser y Leon fue en la Isla, momentos antes de que Leon llegara al punto donde supuestamente estaba Ashley, pero fue una trampa porque justo ahi se enfrentaria con U3. Wesker dijo que dejaria a Leon para Krauser es por eso que el su unico objetivo era asesinarlo, pero claro, con su amado cuchillo que es lo que lo identifica. Antes de que Krauser pudiera asesinarlo aparece Ada disparando al cuchillo y evitando su muerte (esa es la 4ta mision de Ada en Separate Ways). A lo que el dijo "A no es la zorra vestida de rojo" tomando esto como una traicion y no comp porque queria salvar a Leon. Tiempo despues, en el segundo enfrentamiento, Krauser estaba dispuesto a todo usando armas (su TMP Y un arco de flechas explosivas, granadas de mano y cegadoras). Antes le dijo que para abrir la puerta donde se "encontraba" Ashley, necesitaba 3 insignia para abrirla, una en el norte, una en el oeste y Leon adivino, una la tenia el. Despues de una larga lucha, para Leon, y por conseguir la ultima insignia, por fin Krauser muestra su "prescencia de poder" que era su brazo mutado y para terminar, si Krauser no lo mataba, serian esas bombas que puso en las torres donde se encontraban. Al fin Leon consiguio lo qu queria y se fue, pero eso no fue el fin de Krauser.... Muerte thumb|184px|Krauser con su brazo mutado.Despues de que dejo a Leon si asi se puede decir, se concentro en encontrar a Ada para cumplir lo que habia dicho. Cuando la vio, le arrojo un gran fierro que se encontraba en el techo donde el estaba. Ada lo miro molesta y le dijo algunas palabras, que no ayudaban en nada. Ada tuvo que hacer lo mismo que hizo Leon para vencerlo ya que Krauser estaba mutado y muy agresivo. Cuando finalmente Ada logro vencerlo se retiro pero, de nuevo, parecia no tener fin para Krauser.... Posible supervivencia No se ha dicho que sea verdad, pero al sacar 5 estrellas en The Mercenaries, claro con Krauser, se puede ver lejos de la explosion de la Isla, en lugar mas asalvo. Por lo cual puede ser que siga con vida. The Mercenaries thumb|268px|Krauser en The MercenariesAl sacar 4 estrellas en el castillo, que nada tiene que ver con Krauser, lo desbloquearemos. Sus, armas, son: *Arco de Krauser *30 flechas *3 granadas cegadora *1 spray de primeros auxilios Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Enemigos